Stiles the Un-dead Hybrid
by Crims0n3y35
Summary: Stiles went out in the forest for a walk... turns into something more. (First Fan fic, plz dont hate on meh!)***** DISCONTINUED *****
1. Chapter 1

Stiles was sitting in his house when he looked at the time, it was late Friday night, His best friend, Scott, was out on a date with his girlfriend, Stiles' dad was at the station, working as normal. Stiles decided after a few minutes he would go out for a run. He picked up his red hoodie that was sitting on the couch in the living room, it was darker than he had expected, but he didn't mind, he stepped out in the cold. Stiles turned around and locked the door, he didn't feel like getting robbed tonight, he turned around and walked down the street looking at the houses, some of them had lights on others didn't. Stiles took a right and walked into the woods, he didn't know where he was running to, or if he could make it back, but he was bored. He ran aimlessly in the dark, before running into a tall man, he was wearing all black, Black long sleeved shirt, black converse, and black skinny jeans, Stiles struggled not to look at the bulge in front of him. He looked up to a face he reconised, it was Derek. "So come out here to find little red riding hood?" Stiles asked as he did look like the character with his red hoodie on. "What are you doing out here Stiles?" Derek asked looking at Stiles still on the ground. "I got bored inside the house and thought I could come out for a run." He replied at the dark figure, reaching out a hand towards Stiles. "Well go back home." Derek said to his face, before turning to walk away. "I don't know exactly where I am." Stiles muttered. Derek stopped in his tracts confused that he would just come out here running. Derek pointed in the direction of Stiles house, "Go that way, you'll come up to your house." Stiles' turned to say thanks but Derek was gone, He started to walk towards the direction Derek had pointed before, something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, he looked around, confused. "Hello?" Stiles called out. Before starting to run, he didn't know if it was in the right direction but he ran, before a big black figure was in front of him, immediately thinking it was Derek, he ignored it. It started to run towards Stiles, as it approached he realized that the creature wasn't Derek, it had fangs, but not like the where wolfs had, he scram in terror, as the creature slashed his chest open. Derek heard the screams and ran towards the direction he heard the yell. Before looking down to a bloodied body. Derek looked down at Stiles, his secret love. Before he totally lost control of his wolf, he howled out in pain. Before looking back down at the body, he started to bite every inch of Stiles smaller body, before starting to cry, tears ran down his face. Derek heard a noise behind him, Before realizing who it was he grabbed at their throat and ran them into a tree, before he realized he was looking his betta, Scott, in the face, before dropping Scott. Derek moved out of the way of Scott so that he could see his friend, blood running from his wounds on his chest. Scott looked at Derek, "What happened?" He asked face still full of tears, "I don't know I heard him scream and I came running." Derek picked up Stiles, Carrying him in his arms bridal style. He started to walk towards his old burned down house, before Scott got in his way, "Where are you taking him?" Scott asked tears still running down his face. "Back to my house." He answered before walking around his Betta, Derek started to sprint. A few minutes pasted before he was stepping on the porch of his house. "Its going to be alright." Derek whispered to Stiles, Not knowing if he could hear him or not. Derek sat him on the couch in the living room, watching over Stiles. He was listing to his heartbeat and his breathing, both faint. A warm hand laid on his shoulder, he looked up at his Uncle. "What attacked him?" His uncle asked looking very worried. "I.. I don't know, Why?" Peter left the room returning minutes later with a book in his hand. He flipped through the pages, Looking for a specific page, hopping what attacked him wouldn't be what he was looking at, he handed Derek the book, there was a image of slash marks on the page, Next to it was writing written in a different language that Derek didn't understand. "I cant read that." He muttered to Peter. Peter looked at the wounds, and the writing had matched the description on the page of the wound, Peter had a very frightened look on his face. He backed up and yelled at Derek to get away from Stiles. Derek looked up at peter, seeing the fright in his eyes, Derek stood up looking at the book, "W... What does it say?" He asked frantically. Peter slammed the book and sat on the floor, "Why did you bring him here?" Peter asked Derek. "I didn't know where ealse to take him." Peter looked at Derek, before sighing, "How many times did you bite him?" Peter asked. "About six times." Peter looks a little Relieved. "Is he going to live?" Derek asked Peter with a worried look on his face. "I hope not." Peter muttered. "He might not make it through the transformation but if he does them we have the first Hybrid ever created." Peter saw Derek's face. He didn't look happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke hours later with something soft and warm on his lips, His eyes fluttered open to no one other then Derek Fucking Hale kissing him. Stiles mind went into overdrive. Immediately thinking of many reasons for Derek to kiss him. But he seemed to stray from those thoughts as Derek's lips pressed down a little bit harder before leaving him completely. Stiles just looked up at him with a shocked and confused facial expression. Stiles looked around the room, His eyes zoomed in and out of detail. He could smell Everything around him, including some sweet smell on Derek. He looked back into Derek's eyes, "Why…" Stiles trails off. "Your my mate Stiles." Derek answered with a straight face. Stiles felt a sudden urge to comfort Derek. SO that's exactly what he did, Smashing his lips to Derek as if they're faces are battling. Stiles can finally say that Derek and him had a face battle! That would be so awesome! Stiles opened his eyes when Derek pulled back looking down at stiles. Derek chuckled as he looked into stiles eyes, they flash golden, like a werewolf, then flash purple, like something else, then flash White, like a vampire. Derek was confused. He thought Stiles was just a Hybrid not a three Fold Hybrid. Peter and Stiles heard Derek's heart speed up. "What's wrong?" Stiles asked. "Peter can we talk for a sec?" He looked over to peter standing and walking into the kitchen. "His eyes flashed golden, purple, and white. Why?" Derek asks peter now leaning on the kitchen counter. Peter looks just as shocked as Derek does, but it's a different kind of shocked, it's a knowingly shocked. Peter just looked at Derek. After a minute or so Peter opened his mouth to find himself at a los of words. Stiles walks into the kitchen where they stand, his eyes quickly flashing through the three colors. "What's wrong?" Derek just looks at his mate before turning to Peter again, "You 2 need to go take that talk up with Deaton." Peter states before walking up to his room. Derek and Stiles walk out of the house and jump into Derek's Car. After about 15 minutes they enter the vets, finding it empty, all except Deaton. "What seems to be the prob-" He starts to ask before looking to stiles eyes and seeing the rapid change of color in his eyes. Deaton takes a few steps back as he just stares at Stiles. "Derek, could we have a chat in my office please?" Deaton asks before quick walking to the back of the clinic and into his office shutting the door behind Derek. "What the hell?" Deaton asks. After about 15 minutes of explaining what happened to Stiles they walk out of the office to find stiles sitting on the metal inspection table. "What seems to be the problem Dr.D?" Stiles asks. Deaton unlocks a shelf, Pulling out a book that looks a lot like its been in there for a while. "Stiles do you know what exactly you are?" Deaton asks, Knowing full well he doesn't. "No not exactly." "Well, You're a three fold Hybrid now, Meaning your three different Supernatural beings, I didn't know if it was possible until now. You are, Werewolf, Vampire, and Witch." Deaton explains to Stiles with a very straight face. "Your kidding right? I'm not a Witch!" Deaton just looks at him. "Well, Actually you are. Your mother left me with her Grimoire. A book full of spells, enchantments, and anything else you need." Stiles looks at Deaton like he has grown a third head. "You knew my mother?" Stiles asks, Tears threating to appear to his eyes. "Well, Yes and no. I talked to her when she was very ill and she gave me this to present to you when you start showing your magical powers. They normally wouldn't show until after your about twenty but now that pase is picked up very fast now that you're a vampire, Now that your going to live forever." Deaton handed him the book, Walking back into his office, showing that he is done with the conversation. "You want to go home now?" Derek asks in a sweet voice, one Stiles has never heard before. "No, I would much rather find a spell in here to harm him from hiding this from me, but I know you wont allow that. Can I go back home with you?" Stiles asks in a questionable voice. "Of course you can come home with me Stiles." Derek replies before reaching out to grab his hand, walking out of the clinic. On the way back to the hale house stiles reads through the big book. Once they arrive home Stiles jumps out of the car, looks at a tree and waves his hand from his side up, Yelling out "Mashike" Before the tree explodes. He turns and smiles at Derek. Derek knows this is going to be a very interesting day.


End file.
